Alone in Her World
by Gillabilla
Summary: I AM BACK WOOT! However I am making some serious changes because I would like to make it kind of different. So be on the look out for changes in chapters 12 are done and new ones too! Maybe a title change too... I dunno :)
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1  
  
"Damn it!" a voice cried out.  
  
Mia looked up sharply from the book she was reading. The voice she recognized to be her step- father's, and it didn't seem like he was in a good mood. As the door's lock clicked open she said a silent prayer that he hadn't been drinking. It would not be a pretty sight to see him reeling around  
  
"Oh Mia," Her step-father, Chris, called in a sing song voice as he strolled through into their hotel room, "Guess what horse won at the race tracks today?"  
  
Trying to act nonchalant she answered: "I don't know."  
  
"That's right you don't know." he cried wheeling on her, "you little witch! You cost me another grand! The black horse won. The BLACK horse!"  
  
With that he tore the book from her hands.  
  
"But I swear..." Mia cried.  
  
"But... but... nothing Mia, this was your fault." Her step-father roared as he full on slapped her across the face.  
  
"I really mean it Chris; I saw a white horse winning." Mia pleaded as she knelt in front of him, clutching the side of her face.  
  
"Well it doesn't matter now because the race is over and I am now in debt. It looks like someone's not going to eat too much tonight."  
  
At this Mia slumped even lower. As she trudged over to the bathroom Chris called to her again. When she turned around she saw her step-father grinning as he set fire to her book with his lighter.  
  
"I figured that you're spending too much time reading this book. Now you have more time to focus on your visions."  
  
The horrified look on Mia's face caused him to start laughing. He lit the book in a few more places before tossing the book to the dirty, cluttered floor and chuckling still even as he watched his step-daughter try to save her book. After she managed to put out the flames she tried to hide the tears starting at her eyes as she flung herself into the small bathroom.  
  
Once inside her minute sanctuary she took a few deep breaths. She cursed noiselessly her life she had to live and her ability to see things before they happened. Being clairvoyant and a 16 year old girl with an abusive step-father was not a good combination.  
  
"Come on Mia you are stronger than this, it was just a book." Mia said to her tear-stained reflection. She rubbed her eyes and tried to overlook the gauntness of her face. There was once a time where she cared about make up and hanging out with her friends. She had been one of those girly girls, prissy and walking around with her head up high as if she owned the place. Now that she was under the control of her father she had gotten most of the fight kicked out of her after the first few weeks. Her ginger and blonde hair which had always been in style now hung about her face in a sort of greasy mess. Her face was pallid with only her freckles standing out. Her clothes which at one time had been close fitting and trendy now hung off her nearly emaciated body. Sometimes she even joked to herself that it was a good thing she was losing her baby fat, but now she just look unhealthy. Chris basically just ate junk and beer and Mia wouldn't lower herself to having some of that but he did feed her well enough to get by.  
  
She then proceeded to wash her face and brush her teeth while trying to ignore her rumbling stomach. She stopped and actually looked at herself in the mirror. What Mia saw was a shadow of herself. She had turned into quiet, bookish, poor looking girl, the kind she use to make fun of among her close friends. With that thought she quickly turned away from her reflection in both guilt and disbelief. After finishing she slipped into the bathtub to try and get some sleep, but it seemed like it would never come to her. Finally she started to drift off to sleep muttering "Mom, mom where are you? I need you."  
  
Dream  
  
Mia watches from a distance the same dream that she had been having the past two nights. She could see a white horse galloping through a field. What she would give to have the freedom that this beautiful animal had. The horse seemed to slow, until Mia realized that that it had turned in her direction. "Wait this is new." She thought mentally. As the horse came closer, Mia could make out a person on the horse. She couldn't quite see because the white horse became brighter and brighter. The horse was nearly two yards away when...  
  
------------------------------------------------------ --------------------- ------------------------------------------ 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR but I do own Mia and Chris. More characters to come!  
  
-------------------------------------- ------------------------------------ ----------------  
  
Chapter2  
  
Mia awoke with a grunt. An unwanted ray of sunlight fell across her eyes. She rolled over to her other side to try and hide from the rude light that was preventing her from going back to sleep. As Mia stretched her sore back from its uncomfortable positioning in the tub she thought over her dream from last night and dismissed her idea that the stallion was getting brighter as it got closer. Mia replaced the idea with a more logical one. Her new theory was that the ray of sunlight had just obstructed her dream.  
  
"Maybe I'm losing my visions." Mia pondered. Before she could stretch out more, a pair of hands grabbed her hair roughly.  
  
"Well what was in your dream?" Chris asked in a harsh whisper.  
  
"There was a white horse galloping through a wide plain." Mia replied in a strained voice.  
  
"Now there's a good girl." Her step-father said and let go of her hair. "Get out now so I can take a shower."  
  
Mia got up without a word, surprised that she had gotten away so easily.  
  
As she waited for Chris to get out of the shower she thought of how her life had come to this. She once had a great life; a loving family and even bunch of friends. Everything was so flawless; the mother-daughter bond between Mia and her mom was very strong for Mia's father passed away when she was very young. Anyways her mother provided for Mia, giving her money, clothes, and freedom so long she maintained acceptable grades in school. Although Mia was no genius but she did try. Needless to say, life was very good to Mia and her mother. Sadly nothing can stay perfect forever.  
  
In the summer of her freshmen year, Mia started having these odd dreams. At first she thought it was just déjà vu but when the dreams started to increase she realized that the dreams were more than just déjà vu, for the events that took place in her dreams happen a few days or weeks later. Mia's dreams were not all that clear, but words, numbers, people, places or colors helped her to interpret the dreams. She really began to believe that she was a seer, or psychic, when the horrors of September 11 came to pass. Only four days prior to 9/11, Mia had a dream and although she could not see anything she felt waves of pain, angry, shock, fear, and sadness pass over her. The dream had been so emotional she woke in tears. Mia shuddered at the thought of that dream.  
  
At this point Mia decided she could not tell her mother about her dreams. She didn't want her mother to worry needlessly. So Mia and her mother began to drift apart. Mia regretted that she kept to herself for maybe then her mother wouldn't have been lonely and she wouldn't have found Chris. The moment her mother came home with Chris, Mia knew she couldn't trust him. But her mother was so in love with him Mia gave Chris the benefit of the doubt. The relationship quickly turned into marriage, but it wasn't until after they got married that Mia's first feeling about Chris came true. Chris and her mother began to fight more often. Chris gambled only a little back then but Mia's mom still didn't like that he was wasting their hard earned money. They always seemed to make up only because Chris held his wife's heart tightly in his hand.  
  
It didn't take Chris long to realize that Mia had an ability that he could use to his advantage. Sometimes Mia talked in her sleep; she figures now that she goes into a trance occasionally after a dream. Her mother was such a heavy sleeper that she never heard Mia but Chris did hear her. He must have overheard her one night, for the next day Chris took her away violently ripping Mia from her mom and home. She can't remember what had happened that day, it was a complete blur, and she doesn't even know what happen to her mother. That was about two years ago. Chris has been pulling Mia around ever since, using her like a trained puppy so he can win his bets. She has escaped five times but time and time again he has found her. Mia was brought back from her memories when Chris came out of the shower, clean and dressed.  
  
"Okay I am going out. You are not to leave, as usual." Chris called to her as he walked out the door.  
  
Mia cringed as he slammed the door close and locked it. Mia went back into the bathroom to take a shower. Before going in she checked over her book. It was Return of the King from J.R.R Tolkin's Lord of the Ring series. Mia looked it over with tender fingers. The now useless book was the last one her mother gave her. At one time she had considered just tossing it because she didn't like to read. However now that she had read it numerous times she realized how much she liked it and reading. It had gotten her through the lonely nights she couldn't sleep or the times she missed her mother.  
  
"I wish I had understood the book better and loved the whole set of books like Mom." Mia shrugged and placed it back on the chipped sink. The she slipped out of her clothes and welcomed the hot water that cleansed her.  
  
After the shower Mia felt a whole lot better. She pulled on a t- shirt and jeans and went to sit down on one of the chairs and jumped back up.  
  
"I can't stand it anymore! I've been a good girl for Chris too long, I want out forever!" She whispered angrily to herself.  
  
Mia began pacing around, trying to think of what to do when it dawned on her. The window! There's a fire escape underneath, if she remembered correctly. She went into the bathroom, opened the window, grabbed her book and disappeared out into the open.  
  
Strange glances from the town people came Mia's way as she stroll down Main St. Mia didn't care who looked at her, she was free and that was all that mattered to her. She was peeking in all the quaint shops picture- perfect windows when her eyes fell upon a pizzeria. Inside of the pizza shop was a girl her age working at the counter. Mia had joked, a long time ago, that she could work at a place like that.  
  
"Maybe tomorrow I'll walk to the next town over and try to get money mowing lawns." She thought to herself.  
  
The smell for the pizza was intoxicating so Mia, being as hungry as she was, went to the back of the pizzeria where she found one edible slice of pizza. She ate it and felt much better than she had in weeks. Seeing that it was getting a bit dark out Mia strolled over to the park. She figured that the park would be a good place to stay because Chris wouldn't be able to find her in there. As she was entering the park she could hear the birds chirping their goodnights. She also heard:  
  
"You really didn't think you could get away, did you?" A voice called out.  
  
Mia froze. "Chris is here, but how did he find me?" She thought franticly as she turned around.  
  
"I bet your wondering how I found you." Chris said coming closer, smirking. "Well you made the mistake of walking down Main St. because there's a bar there that I frequently go to. I happened to glance up and saw you, not in the hotel room where I told you to say. I've been following you ever since."  
  
Then he grabbed her shoulders and started shaking her. "Who the hell do you think you are, Mia? I lost my bets again because I was off following you!"  
  
Mia broke away from him and took off running. She lacked endurance and energy but would never give in to Chris. She could hear him screeching after her but she ignored him and just concentrated on running. Tree branches hit her face, pine needles scratched at her arms. Just as she started to relax she tripped over a large root which sent her tumbling down a hill. When she landed at the bottom she knew she was in trouble. She tried to stay awake but everything was beginning to look fuzzy. She could just make out that Chris had come. He began hitting and punching her all over, she could only hold out for so much longer.  
  
And then oddly the dream came back, the white stallion was there and as bright ever. The rider dismounted and came towards her. Mia could still feel blows raining down upon her but felt no pain. The rider in white held out his hand.  
  
"I am dying?" Mia asked the rider. The rider just smiled and motioned to her to take his hand. So she did and felt a great burden being lifted of her chest. "I am dying" She realized and decided to accept it. She did not notice the bright light that enveloped her.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------ --- ---------------------------------- 


	3. Chapter 3

Holla at my reviewers! Hehe, my attempt at being "gangsta" are obviously ineffective while typing. Anywho, thank you all for your reviews! I'm so sorry everyone had to wait; let's just say I stuck my head under the soft serve machine at my work and got quite a brain freeze. Muwahaha, just kidding. To clear some things up, this story is going to take place long time AFTER the quest to destroy the one ring. I will also say that I am definitely not going to make Mia an elf. Next chapter I'll try and answer any other question or problems you guys have.  
  
Declaimer: Well what can I say, JRR Tolkin owns everything, except Chris, Mia and introducing *trumpets sound off* Mar, Rowyn and Tadriendra  
  
*sings* Let me entertain you, and you'll have a real good time yes sir. You'll have a real good time___! Well enjoy and review please.-------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------Chapter 3  
  
On the border of Mirkwood two eleven men strolled along a worn path. Although their steps made not a sound their carefree voices carried through the dense forest.  
  
"Now Mar isn't it quite a bit cooler out here?" Said the elder  
  
"Well sort of. The heat was unbearable in my talan" Replied the younger.  
  
"I don't understand how your sister seems to be able to work in your talan why can't you?" Teased the other.  
  
"You're one to talk Rowyn. Weren't you suppose to help planning the welcoming ceremony?"  
  
"Yes." Moaned Rowyn. "I barely got in one word. All the she- elves feel they know Legolas better than I. He's only been my friend for almost all of his life!"  
  
Mar grinned at this. Ever since it was announced that the Prince of Mirkwoood would be returning home from his travels many of the ladies of Eryn Lasgallen had gone into frenzy. These she-elves hoped that by sewing gowns and such they would be able to catch Legolas' wandering heart. Mar was pretty glad that at least his sister, Tadriendra, hadn't been swept up in the chaos.  
  
He knew that Rowyn wasn't really mad about his lack of voice in the committee. He is worried about the weather again. Mar thought to himself. The past spring had been exceptionally dry, one of the driest in about 800 years, according to Rowyn. He is in charge of the Forest Squadron; a group of elves who watch over the wood and helping out where it is needed. Mar is one of the newest recruits but he had always been good friends with Rowyn, long enough to know when his friend is troubled.  
  
"Do not worry my friend, the forest may be old but its roots grow deep and its leaves green. It will not flounder in the heat." Mar assured his comrade.  
  
Rowyn tried to smile but found he couldn't, neither could Mar. Deep down they both were concerned about the health of their home. They stopped their walk and just leaned against a large tree trunk, lost in their own thoughts.  
  
"Rowyn! Mar!" A voice called out.  
  
The two looked up instantly. They knew that voice; it belonged to Mar's sister, Tadriendra.  
  
"Hey are you listening! Ro.. Oh." She spots them and beckons them over. "Well come over here and have some water, you don't want to faint with all the stifling heat we been having."  
  
Mar and Rowyn exchanged looks. Tadriendra is like the surrogate mother of all enlisted in the Forest Squadron. She kept them all well fed and cared for when on scouting trips. Although at times she was more of a hindrance than help, but for the most part the latter.  
  
"Oh Nana what would we do without you?" The two said simultaneously.  
  
"I really don't know. It's a good thing I came this way, hey hey save some for me!" She yelped.  
  
"Sorry Tadriendra. We were just so.What? Tadriendra what is it?" Mar asked nervously. His sister's eyes had grown very wide and she pointed to behind them. Prepared for the worst the two turned around only to be blinded by a bright, white light. They shield their eyes from the intense radiance. And then as suddenly as it had come, the light disappeared. What was left was a crumpled heap. Mar cautiously moved towards the mass and cried out when he had reached it.  
  
"By the Valar! I believe that it's a girl, she's hurt pretty badly." He said looking up.  
  
Rowyn came forward and called to Tadriendra "Go and fetch Pymbor, be swift about it." He then knelt beside Mar. The faces the two shared were one of horror. The girl's face seemed to be completely purple, bruises blossoming all over. The clothes she was clad in neither had seen before but they were dirtied and ruined. Scraps were etched all over her exposed skin and blood was beginning to seep through her pant legs. The expression on her face seemed to be one relief, oddly enough. Rowyn felt for her pulse and found it to be slow and irregular. He took off his cloak and placed it over her just to be safe.  
  
"Should we move her?" Mar asked anxiously  
  
"No we may further injure her. Unfortunately I am not a healer." Rowyn answered.  
  
"But I am." A deep voice sounded. Relief flooded the elves eyes as they saw Pymbor, the city's greatest (and grumpiest) healer, hobble down the path assisted by Tadriendra. They reached them in no time. He looked the girl over quickly, gentle prodding her here and there. Then he got up and motioned to the three.  
  
"We must make her a stretcher for her to lie on. Be quick for I cannot work in these conditions." Pymbor grunted.  
  
They worked together and had the mortal on the stretcher and ran carefully back to the city. Normally Pymbor took patients in his talan but this wasn't a normal problem. So they made their way to the larger center in the palace. Elves had to jump out of the way of the speeding foursome. They finally got their placed the girl down and Pymbor shooed all the others out and settled down. This is going to be tough. He said to himself but smiled for he loved a challenge.  
  
***  
Mia started opening her eyes slowly. She could hear murmurs all around her but could not identify from where they came from. Everything was fuzzy and little bright, but soon she could make out others in the room with her.  
  
"Hush everyone she's waking. Young one... No need to fear." Pymbor said softly.  
  
The girl's eyes were quite wide and shocked. Then she spoke.  
  
"I'm not dead?" She asked.  
  
"No dear one. You gave us a real fright though." Pymbor said chuckling  
  
"Oh.. Hold up.. Where am I? Who or what are you?" The mortal questioned  
  
Mar came forward. "My lady you are in the woodland realm, Mirkwood. We are the elves that found you. You have been unconscious for three days."  
  
"Elves!?! Mirkwood?!?!" Well Mia looks like you're not in Kansas anymore. No! This has got to be a dream; in a few minutes I'll wake up and be back with Chris. She visibly shuddered at the though of Chris. This is really crazy; Mirkwood is in Middle Earth from J.R.R Tolkin's. . . Oh holy crap! I am in Middle Earth and I am under the care of the elves! After getting over the shock a bit, Mia stared down at herself. She felt so broken, but could already see that she was healing rather quickly. Lost in her thought a voice brought her back.  
  
"What is your name?" The female elf inquired.  
  
"Mia." She answered quietly. Mia could see pity in the eyes of all those in the room. That's the last thing she wanted, to be treated like a porcelain doll. She decided not to act on her anger for she didn't have the energy nor did she want to freak out her rescuers. As Mia let her eyes explored the room, the four elves gathered in a huddle away from the human girl.  
  
"What's the matter with the girl?" Asked a confused Rowyn. "She acts as if she doesn't know who we are."  
  
"Yes when I saw her come in that bright light I though that was odd but was she born in a cave?"  
  
"Wait what bright light? Rowyn, Mar and Tadriendra when were you planning to tell me about this bright light?" Demanded Pymbor.  
  
"Well we just got caught up in." Pymbor only looked at Tadriendra and she went on. "Sorry, we were out in the wood and I had come to give my brother and Rowyn a drink when this bright light engulfed us, and then as quickly as it had come, the light disappeared and left this girl in its place."  
  
"We will have to send for King Thraduil to question her, but not just yet she needs her rest." Pymbor whispered as he looked over at the mortal girl.  
  
They grouped around Mia once again and said their goodbyes. Before she drifted off to sleep she mentally kicked herself for not thanking the elves or asking their names. Mia figured she could do that when she wakes up later. Her last image was of the healer tucking her in. -- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- - Yahoo! I hope you liked my chapter! Here are my recommendations of the day:  
1. Go to see Pirates of the Caribbean. Hello Orlando Bloom is in it and Johnny Depp is hilarious!  
2. If you haven't already read the fifth Harry Potter. I got mad at it but maybe you'll have more luck than I.  
3. Review my story! You know you want to. Or you can ask me question and give me some idea. I basically open to anything.  
  
Thank you and have a nice day! R&R 


	4. Chapter 4

How are ya'll doing? Well I hope you are good. I love all you for your reviews! Thanks a bunch. Moving on, I'm so sorry about the delay. I couldn't get on to the web site for awhile; my computer was being stupid. Okay okay, it's my fault too. Damn all you good writers here at fanfiction! I can't stop reading all of your stories. If everyone could not write then that would be great. I guess I'll just have to focus. *FOCUS!* Hey I love feed-back, good bad and random (gotta love randomness). And feel free to remind me you want me to update, the more reviews the faster I go! By the way if there are any spelling mistakes let me know because I'll make the changes and repost.  
  
Tarilenea- Dude you are soooo cool! Reviewing all three of my chapters, you are too cool! I love your story.  
  
Mrs. Ekeena Greenleaf- Thanks a bunch man! I'm glad you like the way I portrayed Mia acting like a complete idiot, I didn't want her to make a complete a** out of herself, not just yet. *cackles evilly*  
  
oremis- Yah! Thank you very much for those typos. Yes me stupid you smart. Hehe anyways  
  
Hunedoara- Hiya chica! Still having a brain fart? I hope you can recover man!  
  
Saiyan-girl-cheetah- Sorry about the cliffhangers bud! It will get better *make the sign of the cross and makes a silent prayer that the story doesn't get screwed up*. Johnny Depp is hilarious: "You will remember this was the day you almost caught Captain Jack Sparrows!"  
  
Starlight- I dunno whether you're still reading, but thanks for reading and reviewing.  
  
Declaimer: I don't own any of ME or J.R.R's characters. However I own Chris, Mia, Mar, Rowyn, Pymbor, Tadriendra and our newest member Cithiel! Welcome to her. *claps*  
  
So here you are, made to your liking (I hope) my next chapter.. ----------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------Chapter 4  
Mia awoke with a great yawn. She then proceeded to rub the remaining sands of sleep from her eyes. It seemed that she had just fallen asleep but Mia figured she was quite a bit off. As she stretched she thought over her sleep; it had been a deep slumber, one without premonitions.  
  
They must have given me a sleeping draught there's no way I could have had a deep sleep like that. Or maybe I was just so stressed out and hurt.  
  
Mia looked over the room. She decided that she must have been moved into a different room. It was a tad bigger but that wasn't very important to Mia.  
  
My Lord what is happening to me? This is obviously not a trick or ploy but Middle Earth, man I must be insane or... really insane. And elves!?! The only elves I truly believed in were Santa's helpers and that was back when I was five. They must be the real deal because I think I saw their ears. Damn I wish I had my mother's book maybe it could help me figure out what I am to do. I haven't read it in so long, I have forgotten. Only because I needed to forget her, it was for my own good.  
  
Movement at the door caught her attention and she looked up. Mia saw a head peep in at her and moments later saw an elf maiden come in cautiously.  
  
"Good evening, my Lady." She said politely.  
  
Mia did a slight double take. "Me? Oh good evening to you... ummm.... Lady...."  
  
"My name is Cithiel. I am here to help you bath and dress." Cithiel replied.  
  
"Thanks for the offer but I think I can handle that. Just tell me where to go and I'll be all set." Mia noted a look of confusion on the she-elf's face and quickly added. "But you could help me draw the bath seeing as I am unsure of myself. I am sorry for confusing you; I just have never been doted on like this."  
  
"Of course, my Lady." With that Cithiel bobbed a curtsy and swept off to draw the bath.  
  
A bit bewildered, Mia gingerly slipped out of bed. She was surprised that she only felt sore when she probably should have felt dead. She silently thanked J.R.R Tolkien for making the elves darn good healers. Mia was trying to calculate how long she had been out when..  
  
"My Lady?" Cithiel had returned, breaking up Mia's thoughts.  
  
"Yes? Oh hello again. I was just wondering could you tell me how long have I been out for."  
  
"You have been recovering for two days, milady. Please follow me your bath is ready."  
  
********  
  
"Thank you so much!" Mia exclaimed at the sight of the pool like bathing area. "I can take it from here. No really I think I can handle washing myself, been doing it since I was little."  
  
Cithiel gave her a half smile nodded and left the room.  
  
"Just call if you have any need." Cithiel called over her shoulder.  
  
That had to be the oddest guest Cithiel had ever cared for. Just the girl's appearance was so peculiar; however she had not met many mortals so maybe she wasn't very different. First of all, Mia was very short in stature; Cithiel nearly mistook her for a Halfling when she first saw her. Yet unlike most hobbits she had encountered the girl was a waif, perhaps she had not come of age yet. Then her hair, it was ginger colored yet there were bits of blonde hair that framed her face, almost unnatural. Her face was round and freckles sprayed across her nose and forehead. Mia's eyes were the thing that interested Cithiel the most. They were a washed out blue, it gave the girl a sense of distance. It was like she had lost the spark that most eyes have. Cithiel shook her head and picked up her pace, she was going to have a hard time finding her charge suitable clothing for her size.  
  
********  
  
Mia stripped herself of the bed clothes she had been wearing and moved to the bath. The room was lit with many candles due to the early evening. There also was a full length mirror close by but Mia did feel she was ready to see herself. She was still surprised that she had been asleep for two days; she figured that she needed it. With that she slipped into the water. The large bath felt as good as it looked. To her delight there were soaps lining the outside of the bath and Mia put them to good use and scrubbed her hair and body clean. After the grueling cleansing session Mia relaxed and finally felt content. Her thoughts turned to the elves.  
  
What am I going to tell them? Gee I am a psychic from a world that thinks this land is just fictional, yeah right that'll really work. I guess I could tell them I had fallen down a hill, they might believe that. I am definitely not going to tell them about my dreams; I just don't trust anyone anymore.  
That Cithiel seems really kind and sweet I hope I can get to know her better.  
  
Mia smiled. The elf maiden was very careful with her wording, Mia had noticed.  
  
Probably didn't want to offend me. I can tell she found me strange with my appearance and customs.  
  
Cithiel was one of ageless beauty; Mia couldn't tell how old she was but her eye showed much wisdom and understanding. Although she seemed careful of her words Mia didn't know whether she would be as careful gossiping among her friends and family.  
  
With a regretful sigh Mia pulled herself out of the bath and quickly found a towel to dry herself with. She caught a glimpse of a garment of sorts. It seemed to be a nightgown. There was a note attached to it.  
  
Dear Lady Mia,  
  
I write this in common tongue, I hope you will be able to read it. It is late so I have requested that you  
take your dinner in your room tonight. The King was most disappointed but accepted my request. He does  
hope you will meet with him tomorrow. I will be here shortly but if you have any trouble don't hesitate to call,  
help will be there if you need it.  
  
~ Cithiel  
  
Mia was thankful that Cithiel had been so thoughtful; there was no way she wanted to dinner with people, let alone elves right now. But she was shocked to see King written down; she didn't remember that from the books. She looked from the note to the nightwear. Mia slipped it on and wriggled with feminine delight as the soft material against her bare skin made her feel like a princess. As she pulled her tresses of water she realized she was in front of the mirror. She had not really looked at her reflection in a long time she barely recognize anything about herself. So thin and cadaver-like and her freckles stood out, bright spots on her white face. Deep scratches covered her legs and arms but most were slowly healing. The bruises covering her face and various body parts had become yellowish which made her look even sicker. Mia had known that she must look something like this but she was still surprised. She pushed the mirror away and tried to pretend she had not seen it. She focused now on her grumbling stomach.  
  
"Hello? Is there anyone there?" Mia shouted into the hall. "Oh."  
  
Cithiel seemed to materialize in front of her. "Yes milady? You called for me?"  
  
"I was just wondering can I get some grub, please."  
  
The she-elf grinned at this sudden outburst. She nodded and showed Mia the way to her room. The food she had sent for had arrived and the moment Mia saw it, she practically dove in to the platter of food. This rather comical and disturbing display Mia made was quite amusing for Cithiel. When she had finished stuffing her face, she finally came to her senses and found her manners.  
  
"So what's your story?"  
  
Cithiel was mystified for a second. "Pardon, my story?"  
  
"Sorry I'll revise. What's going on in your life?" Mia hoped this late statement wasn't too forward of her.  
  
"Well I've been working in the palace for quite some time now. Helping out here and there. When the King asked if there was anyone willing to care for you, I jumped at the chance. All my little elfings have grown up and my husband now walks in the Halls of Mandos. I had hoped to help care for another, but you seem to not need my help." She added with a touch of sorrow.  
  
"Tomorrow I will leave you for I see you have no need of me."  
  
Mia was shocked; she had not known that caring for her was so important to Cithiel. She didn't mean to give the wrong impress to the elf. "Wait, what are you talking about? Of course I still need you. I. I have no clue how to get around this place. You could be my guild!" She exclaimed.  
  
Cithiel graced Mia with a sight smile. She was happy that Lady Mia had chosen her to help. That's all she had wanted to do for the mortal. Although she didn't say it, Cithiel knew there was something troubling the girl. Lady Mia was simple staring at her hands, lost in her own thoughts Cithiel guessed.  
  
Then she piped up. "Cithiel who was it that found and saved me?"  
  
"Oh why that would be Mar, Rowyn, and Tadriendra. These three found you in the forest, they said you might of received severe damage had Tadriendra not ran for Pymbor, he's our top healer in Mirkwood."  
  
She watched the girl carefully when she asked her how she had come here. Lady Mia stiffened slightly and muttered something incoherent and finally answered her.  
  
"Well I was in these woods and I tripped and fell and then I was here I guess." Mia replied looked everywhere but at Cithiel.  
  
Oh yeah that went well. Thought Mia. She really believed you, yeah right. I didn't even sound sure of myself. Oh well maybe I can pull it off, for a little while. Just until I think of a better story.  
  
"Look I'm feeling very tired, so do you mind if I go to sleep. Tomorrow I really would like to see Mar, Rowyn, Tadriendra, and Pymbor. I also hope you can show me around too." Mia got up a bit too quickly and nearly fell over but righted herself.  
  
Cithiel was concerned about girl.  
  
She is repressing something. I won't pester her tonight but the girl has to let go of this thing that is troubling her. The pain will just grow in her heart.  
  
She nodded her head and bid Lady Mia good night and moved out of the room.  
  
When Cithiel was clearly out of the room and out of earshot she flopped on to the bed and breathed a sigh of relief. She rolled herself into the covers and just lay there. She tossed and turned for a while but finally lay still as sleep claimed her. ------------------------------------ ----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Yes! I'm soooo done! Shit I have to be up at 7:00 *yawns* Goodnight ya'll! Beware my spelling sucks at this hour! MUAHAHA! R&R come now I just know you want to! ; ) 


End file.
